Da'Vonne Rogers
Da'Vonne Rogers was a houseguest on Big Brother 17. Known for her loud personality. She formed an initial all-female alliance with Audrey and Shelli before devoting her loyalty to Jason. Not afraid to confront her fellow houseguests about lies and rumors said in the house, she had multiple blowups in the house, in which she exposed the game of her former ally, Audrey. Despite her honesty, her vocality caught up with her when she had a falling out with Clay, Shelli's showmance, severing her trust with the latter. This caused her to be the target the following week when Shelli remained in power. Knowing she was the target, Da'Vonne made a failed effort to flip the house, and was able to correctly identify that Liz was a part of the Twin Twist. Unable to win a competition to save herself, a costly mistake revealing the Twin Twist to all of her fellow houseguests, and despite a BB Takeover working in her favor, she was evicted by a vote of 7-2 on Day 22, placing 16th. Biography Da’Vonne comes from an extremely religious family. Her mother was a minister and her uncle is a pastor, but she has always gone against the grain. While her family was in church and Bible study, she was at the beach or out with her friends. Her grandmother was the person who understood her best and the one with whom she would watch Big Brother. She encouraged Da’Vonne to apply for the show and the 27-year-old is ready to play! As a poker dealer, she has studied the game and done the competitions along with the Houseguests while watching the show. She knows she needs to learn each person well, even though she doesn't like to team-up with people. She knows she can only trust herself. A super tomboy growing up, she is a strong woman and a single mom. Not worried about the opinions of others, she is doing this for her daughter, hoping to win the money for her future. Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Note: 1 Da'Vonne volunteered to sit out of the first HOH competition as only seven spots were available. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia * Da'Vonne was the first houseguest to figure out the "Twin Twist". * She was given the power to block three houseguests' votes to evict during week two's live eviction. This is due to the BB Takeover hosted by Kathy Griffin. * Da'Vonne was the only Big Brother 17 houseguest to not be backdoored during the Battle of the Block phase of the game. * Da'Vonne was the only houseguest to be a part of more than one Takeover twist: the Fast Forward and the Last Laugh. * Da'Vonne was featured in the August 7, 2015 eviction episode as part of the #BBSoundOff segment, showing her support for Jackie. * Da'Vonne, along with Clay, Jeff, Shelli and Vanessa always voted along with the majority of the house. * She hosted the "Da'Vonne Awards" on Pop TV which she gave awards to her houseguests. Category:House Guests Category:Season 17 House Guests Category:African-American House Guests Category:Females Category:Immunity Winners Category:Evicted Category:16th Place Category:Special Powers Category:Parent Category:From California Category:Never won HOH Category:Never won anything Category:Puppet master Category:Poker Player Category:Lied about occupation Category:Always Voted With Majority Category:Super Fans